monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jackson Jekyll
Plik:Cytat1.pngPasuję do szafek, śmietników... to niezwykłe jaki jestem kompatybilnyPlik:Cytat2.png - Jackson w jednym z odcinków MH." Jackson Jekyll - 16-letni syn Pana i Pani dr Jekyll. Jego matka prawdopodobnie jest potomkinią Dr Jekyll z XIX wieku. Upiór o rozdwojonej osobowości. Jego drógim wcieleniem jest Wyczes Hyde. Osobowość Jackson to postać przyjazna, lubiąca grać w trumnokoszykówkę. Chłopak czuje się wyrzutkiem w pełnym potworów Straszyceum, ponieważ jest on normalsem. W książkach jednak, nie odczuwa tego dyskomfortu. Chętnie współpracuje z innymi potworami i kontakty z nimi łatwo mu przychodzą. Drugie wcielenie Jacksona to Wyczes Hyde, znany jako DJ Hyde w Monster High. Przemiana zachodzi, gdy Jackson usłyszy muzykę. Jackson w książkach W książkach dziewczyną Jacksona jest Melody Carver. Książkowy Jackson jest synem nauczycielki w jego szkole. Jego matka ukrywała przed nim to że jest RAD-owcem, aż do momentu ich rozmowy, przy której była Melody. Jego hobby to rysowanie i malowanie. Jego drugie wcielenie to DJ Hyde. Wygląd Jackson ma czarne włosy z blond końcach i niebieskie oczy. Na plecach, pomiędzy ramionami wytatuowany ma symbol Yin-Yang. Ponieważ jest nieśmiały, a jego język ciała jest nerwowy, chłopak ma tendencję do garbienia się. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|172px Jackson Jekyll/Hyde Holt jest synem Dr Jekyll i Pana Hyde. Ich historia jest oparta na powieści Roberta Louisa Stephensona "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde". Szanowany prawnik, doktor Jekyll tworzy eliksir, który przemienia go w jego mroczną połowę (Pana Hyde'a), w której wyzwala swoje złe emocje. Z czasem uzależnia się od narkotyku i postać Hyde'a przejmuje nad nim większą kontrolę niż jego własna, doktora Jekylla. W miasteczku dochodzi do tajemniczych zbrodni, dokonywanych przez owe uosobienie zła. W finale, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoją podwójną osobowością, Doktor Jekyll popełnia samobójstwo pod postacią pana Hyde'a, połykając truciznę. Wpływ tych znaków na wygląd Jackson Jekyll jest dość duży: jego włosy są dwukolorowe, ma wytatuowany znak yin-yang, a jego ubrania wydają się być wykonane z mozaiki. Oprócz tego, jako naukowiec, Jackson postrzegany jest jako frajer. Relacje Rodzina Ojcem Jacksona jest Dr.Jekyll, albo jak kto woli przy jego drugim wcieleniu, Pan Hyde. Dlatego właśnie odziedziczył to że lubi naukę ponieważ jego ojciec był szalonym naukowcem, który chciał stworzyć drugiego samego siebie lecz mu się to nie udało.... Znajomi Jackosn przyjaźni się z Frankie Stein i Deucem Gorgonem. Miłość W książce jego dziewczyną jest Melody Carver, ale w filmikach z nikim nie chodzi chociaż nadal bardzo lubi Frankie Stein, a to tak samo jak ona go. Możliwe jest to, że niedługo będą razem. Lalki *'Linia:' *'Wydanie:' Jackson nosi żółtą koszulę na którą nakłada pulower w szaro-czarną szachownicę. Pod szyją ma zawiązaną niebieską muszkę. Jego jeansy mają szary odcień i wystaje z nich jego koszula. Jego buty są niebieskie z zielonymi akcentami. Białe sznurówki są starannie zawiązane. Ma kolczyk we brwi identyczny jaki posiada jego drugie wcielenie Holt. Nosi też okulary w prostokątnej oprawie. Jackson jekyll and holt hyde by brookellyn-d3hzjuw.jpg Jackson.png 5365849669_0f032050f4.jpg 027-6.jpg GarageSale_21232_1299821260.jpg images (3)99008899.jpg mc5tduxn.JPG|Jakcon w filmie Why ghuls in love Przemiana.jpg|Przemiana Jacksona w Wyczesa Hyda holt.jpg jakson.png Jackson.jpg|Co mam robić? Jekyl.jpg|Czuję się taki bezradny... Jackson.jpeg|Frankie!!! Jackson Jekyll.jpeg|Miłośc Franke i Jacksona Posta Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Normalsi Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o szarych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o rozdwojonej osobowości